epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/Rap Battle: Natsu Dragneel vs Haruto Souma
I liked how my Elsa vs Gray battle turned out, so I decided to do another rap battle with a Fairy Tail Character. Holy crap this turned out well...at least I think so. Again, I'll let you guys decide whether it's good or not. Also, I decided to do audio for this battle! It's not my best, but it's not bad either. :P Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer Wizard Natsu Dragneel battles against Kamen Rider Wizard aka Haruto Souma to see who's the best Fire Dragon Wizard of Hope...or something like that... ---- NOTE: Please don't post a comment saying "Oh look, Wolf's alive" or anything like that. It sorta pisses me off to see this kind of comment on something I worked hard on. ---- Audio: https://soundcloud.com/hyperjacob96/haruto-souma-vs-natsu-dragneel-rap-battle RAP BATTLE!!! NATSU DRAGNEEL!!! VS!!! HARUTO SOUMA!!! BEGIN!!! Natsu: I’m all fired up! This Fire Dragon’s about to Roar! I’m here to beat this Kamen Rider no one cares about anymore! You struggled to defeat the Phantoms, while I took down Phantom Lord! Try to Engage me in a fight? I’ll send you to the Underworld! So you’re a Ring Wizard huh? Eh, I’ve seen better from Loke! I want a better opponent, like Agito or Ryuki! So I’m gonna E.N.D this now, and take down this eyesore! Now face my Fire Dragon Fist! Happy: Punch him in the eye, Sir! Haruto: Think you can end this battle early? No! It’s Just the Beginning! It’s Showtime! You regret messing with the Ring Magician! You say you’ll beat me? (WizarDriver: Please!) I’m the best wizard around! Leave you burned so bad, not even Gray can cool you down! Landing every single hit with my Hurricane of disses! Got a flow like my Water Style! I’ll leave your Flames extinguished! I thought Tsukasa was joking, but it seems that it’s true: Your counterpart from Edolas is a tougher guy than you! Natsu: Alright, this means war! You’ve messed with the wrong mage! I’m a Beast that’s getting Hyper! I’ll slurp your blood like Mayonnaise! So don’t say anything else, ‘cause it’s clear that you’ve been beat! Since your raps are bland, like the Plain Sugar donuts you eat! You can keep on spitting burns, but they’ll just become my snack! I’ll hit you with my Wing Attack! You’ve got no chance to Strike Back! ‘Cause you’re running out of magic — though that’s really no surprise! It’s clear you wasted all your mana trying to keep your doll alive! Haruto: How many times to I have to say this? She’s a human, not a doll! I’ll hit you with a Strike End! Kick you like a Soccer Ball! Say I’m as bland as my Donuts? I’m a better hero than OOO! While you’re as dull the colors in your recent episodes! You look a little sick; I think you need to take a moment to reflect on why you shouldn’t make a Kamen Rider your opponent! Like when you lost to Gildarts, I’ve left you in fear and shedding tears! Now it’s time to knock you out, and make you sleep another 7 years! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! RAP BATTLE!!! Who Won? Natsu Dragneel Haruto Souma Category:Blog posts